Can't Wait
by fefe95
Summary: Someone is after Klaus again. which is nothing unusual. He just needs someone to help him fix his little problem, and he could think of no one else better than Caroline.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness spread throughout the sky. The streets were completely empty. Not a single soul wondered about. The entire town was at the "Miss Mystic Falls Pageant"

Klaus sat in front the fireplace. Time seemed to stop as he gazed into the fire, lost in deep thoughts. Slowly a smile began to creep on his lips and he was beaming and blushing.

"Took you long enough to get here love." he called to whoever was behind him. His eyes were still fixed on the fire burning.

"Well I was busy with the Pageant and everything." Caroline answered and folded her hands.

Klaus finally got up and faced her. He gave a playful grin and raised his eyebrows. He dashed towards her, but Caroline didn't flinch. She kept a straight face and looked straight into his eyes. Klaus closed the gap between them.

"This better be important Klaus" Caroline said with a straight face. "I happen to be in charge of that pageant." She let out a breath of frustration.

He cupped her face in his hands and his expression was serious "Next time you are to be here on time. Don't let it happen again."At that statement he walked off leaving her alone. Then leaving a hole in the wall to emphasize his point.

The thought of Caroline being frustrated because of him had angered him.

Caroline rolled her eyes again "Next time?" she called out.

Klaus didn't stop to answer her; he just kept walking up the stairs. His serious tone was still there "Yes next time. Now come we don't have all night."

Caroline still didn't move "Want to do you want me to do?" she sighed and fold her arms "where are we going?"

"In my bedroom." Klaus called to her.

Caroline's mouth dropped open and her hands fell to side.

She dashed up the stairs towards him in anger, but before she could even touch him. Klaus grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. She couldn't budge with all the strength he was holding her. Before she could even open her mouth, he put his hand over her lips.

"Listen to me." He spoke softly. "I need your help."

The thought of Klaus request had barely entered Caroline's mind before they heard glass breaking and footsteps coming closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE SWEET AND KIND REVIEWS! Really I couldn't have written this chapter without them :D**

"I believe it's time to leave now love." Was all Klaus said before grabbing her hand and pulling her behind him.

Caroline was so confused at everything that was happening in the blink of an eye.

Klaus was snapping necks, and ripping out hearts. Both fangs and claws came at them at every step. Red, sticky blood was smeared all over her olive green dress. She was lying in a puddle of blood, and couldn't drive herself to get on her feet.

One pair of pointy fangs sprang at her, determined to jab his fingers in her chest. Caroline tried to push his hands away and drive her fangs into his neck, but he was too strong for her. With one punch to the mouth, Caroline's blood was now contributing to the puddle of blood she was laying in. She cried out as his finger gets deeper into her chest.

Klaus merely brushed the pointy fangs guy away, and then tossed him into the wall.

"My, my. Have I hit a weak spot?" he grinned while getting up.

Klaus dashed towards him ramming his fingers into his chest and ripping his heart out.

"Let's go." He called out to Caroline. Grabbing her hands once more, they dashed out the door.

By the time they got to the cave, it was pitch black. The moon light barely crept through the branches in the woods. Everything was still. Not a single breeze or a single sound was made. The woods were completely taken over with fog. And everything was quite.

"What's going on Klaus" Caroline finally broke the silence. Her voice echoed throughout the cave walls.

Klaus had his back to her, not sure of what to say.

"Seriously, there I was having a wonderful time at the pageant, and then you called and everything was ruined." Caroline went on. "Why were those people chasing you, and what does that have to do with me?"

When Klaus would still not answer, Caroline dashed in front of him.

"I'm covered in blood!" she shrieked. "And I almost had my heart ripped out!"

Klaus put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her closer "Yes, I know. And I'm so sorry for that love. But it's good to see you've got your liveliness back." He gave her an innocent smile.

Caroline pushed him away "Why am I here Klaus?" she grinded her teeth at him.

"Sweetheart I …" Klaus tried to explain.

"Caroline is that you?" a voice called behind them.

Caroline spun around and her eyes went wide.

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a comment on what you think :)**


End file.
